Lost in A World Of Distorted Memories
by procrastinator-of-the-year
Summary: GumixRin but with Saria from Legend Of Zelda. Rin wakes up to find a scary young girl. As she fights her way to get that real girl back she learns that think before you act or ur memories will REALLY haunt u. When i saw real girl i mean REAL girl MATURE
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

The blond-haired girl woke with a sudden shock. When she opened her eyes barely everything was so… green. She sat up quickly and peeked around through her halfway-closed eyes.

One moment she was playing with Gumi outside on the swings then all of a sudden she went blind. The horrifying feeling of never being to see Gumi's bright smile again brought tears to her eyes.

A girl with short green hair ran over to Rin. She was a little more shocked than Rin it seemed.

"We have a guest!" the girl smiled happily as she skipped over.

She was quite creepy in some way; Rin backed away. She looked a bit like Gumi but Rin got a strange aura from her.

"It's okay." the girl reassured in a soothing tone. She spread her arms wide as if she was waiting for a hug.

Rin backed up more and more with every single word that she heard from the girl's mouth.

"Stay aw-" Rin gasped as the girl reached out for her.

Rin had backed up against a tall tree. She was trapped between life and death. She tried to shift past the tree but right after the tree there was a deep river.

Rin fought back the tears as she tried to make a decision. Everything was spinning around her making her dizzy. She closed her eyes tightly and a slide show of Gumi went around in her head. When Rin thought about it Gumi seemed like the green-haired girl in front of her. Was that a coincidence or….fate? The green ground was turning red and black. It was as if she was inside a newspaper with blood.

Her stomach lurched as the girl face had turned demented in her eyes. The ground seemed as if it was shifting underneath her feet. The sky was dark and the girls eyes turned orange and gold with black in background where it should have been white. Her teeth were pointy and brown, like there was old blood that never came off. As if they could eat anything in sight. It was as if the girl was a demon sent from hell, or a cannibal that ate all her friends.

Rin made up the her choice finally. She gripped the tree tightly as the girl uttered these terrifying words.

"You're okay. You can stay here forever, and I'll take you somewhere where no one will be with us. No one at all. They won't disturb us, okay? We can play until we get sleepy and then, and then, okay?" she smiled devilishly. Her clammy hands grabbed Rin's arm. They held on so tightly as if trying to pierce through her skin. Her hands seemed like they were…..dead.

Rin shook that feeling off. Ghosts aren't real so that can't be. Something else could have caused that but it was Summer here and in her time.

Rin's footing all of a sudden slipped underneath her and she fell back. Arms flailing everywhere as she tried to hold on. Crying in fear the girl caught a root of the tree that was sticking out barely. It felt so weak as if it would break, and Rin would fall to her clear death. No pain just the sadness of never seeing…. Gumi ever again.

The green-haired girl leaned over her. Her eyes were wide and she looked oddly insane. Her face was tattered, scarred and bloody. She seemed to have gotten a beating of some sort.

Rin suddenly felt some pity for the girl and as if it was her fault.

"You know," she started putting her face very close to Rin's. "I have no parents, I have watched every single friend die, every one dead….pools of maroon blood… everywhere! Doesn't that sound nice?" she giggled.

Rin understood. As if being alone all these years, watching everyone die, as if…..she could never die made her like this. Was she usually a sweet girl?

"Are you…..immortal?" Rin asked as she held onto the root for dear life. She closed her eyes as she waiting for a horrible response to the question.

The girl backed up a little, it seemed as if she was changing back to normal. "Yes….yes, I am…,"she started. She sounded normal for that part of her talking. "I hate it!" she screamed at Rin as if it was her fault.

In shock Rin pulled on the root. It pulled out of the dirt and was still in her hands when she started falling. With every inch to death Rin regretted everything, every move, every word, every step.

The girl laughed a little before saying to Rin, "Saria. My name is Saria. Remember my name little one. We shall meet again soon I hope….. My next Alice." she smiled as she waved down to the teary blond.

Rin hit the water and it all became a blur of red as the girl walked away back into the bramble of thorns with a hideous smile.

Helpless the blond blacked out as she drowned.


	2. Chapter 2 The Maroon Nightmare

"Come to me, children, and follow my way, into the world of Darkness and Magic. With all my power, I'll show you the way, to all of your dreams, hopes, and illusions." a strange voice sang.

Rin opened her eyes to see once again, the green-haired girl right in front of her eyes. Her hair was stained with maroon at the tips. It made her hair at the end wet. The red dripped down onto her shoulder and front there to the ground. There was a pile of blood where the girl danced around and sang.

"A reoccurring nightmare…" Rin whispered in horror and despair. She hadn't died; she wasn't even wounded or in pain.

Though right in front of her was Saria. Smiling, dancing, and singing in a pool of blood. "Who's blood…." Rin whispered to her self.

Saria started to chuckle. She twirled around a little slower. Her arms wide open and her smile growing. When she stopped she closed her eyes, put her hands behind her back, and she bobbed her head from side to side. She still smiled but it was more of a light smile. Not a big grin this time.

Rin watched intensively at the girl.

The girl started to hum the same tune but in a sweet melody. It was terrifying. "Darkness," the girl spoke. She hummed again before saying the next word. "Magic," she starting humming again before saying the next word. "Power," she hummed a little longer this time before continuing. "Dreams," she started up again. Humming the same soft tune in between every word. "Hopes," she hummed again. It seemed to be a pattern. She hummed for a very long extended time again. The last word she said was "Illusions."

Rin pondered about what they meant. Were they something meaningful to Saria?

Saria turned to Rin at the same moment Rin started humming the same tune.

"Is it something meaningful to you, Saria?" Rin asked.

Taken by surprise the girl stood there.

Rin was not shocked or scared of the little girl anymore. She more felt interested in her, and her life.

"Yes. They do." the girl sighed. She gestured over to a child whom was sitting in the corner. A little sword was next to the crying child.

Rin crept a little closer to the child trying carefully not to frighten it.

"What's your nam-" Rin tried to ask the child.

Saria had stabbed Rin in the shoulder with her nails.

Rin slowly looked at her arm before screaming.

Saria had written in blood on her arm "Stay away from him, Alice."

Rin quickly looked up as the child screamed. It sounded like an attempt at a battle cry, but it failed weakly.

"Link!~" Saria teased, "You're not going to make it out alive, you know. It would badly hurt my reputation." with that she cut into the child's face and kicked him around before walking back over to Rin.

"Come, Alice. Let's leave that boy to deteriorate among the hidden trees." she smiled as she grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her along.

"This world is upside down have you noticed that yet? Now, for my next trick." she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Question to the Quest

"Now the dark begins to rise." Saria sighed.

Rin looked around and saw the sky was a bright red color. The clouds were a dark purple.

"I'm leaving now." Rin said as she tried to find a way out of the woods. Touching every bush, every tree with no luck.

"Save your breath; it's far from over, Alice." Saria laughed at the girl.

Rin heard some things giggling from beyond the trees in which they had just came out of. It sounded like it came from right around the child.

Rin turned around trying to get to the child. She quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon. She wasn't usually this courageous but she knew how helpless she would feel. She had to do something; no doubt about it.

"Leave the lost and dead behind. Now is your chance to run for cover." Saria scolded Rin.

Rin still moved away from the girl.

"Foolish child. Don't you understand." she sighed. How tiring it was to tell her the same thing over and over.

A frightening looking scarecrow jumped out at Rin. It had button eyes that were bleeding. A sewn on smiled and scars that looking sewn together. It smiled at her and offered a bloody hand to her.

Saria walked ahead and left the blond there. She no longer cared what happened to her. Yet, a strange feeling fell upon Saria as she turned away. Was it…. friendship? Rin ran back and grabbed the back of Saria's shirt. She had decided to stay after all.

"Smart." Saria smiled at Rin. Rin was tearing as she tightly held onto Saria. Saria again felt the same odd feeling towards the girl; Rin felt it too. Rin trembled and Saria felt as if she should to something to comfort her. Saria ran very quickly, trying to get rid of the feeling as if running away would help. Rin dragged behind her.

"So Alice, will you help this distorted world?" Saria asked the panting girl as they stepped into the wood house.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rin wondered. She would have never guessed it was distorted; she really didn't.

"Do you want to change the world?" Saria asked but this time making it a little more easy for the girl to comprehend.

"Do you?" Rin asked her. She was fed up with these weird questions and answers that came out of Saria's mouth.

"I don't wanna change the world. I just want to leave it colder." she glared at me.

"I guess I could help out." Rin shrugged. She was still scared of Saria's gleaming eyes. They seemed as if they looked directly into her; as if Saria could hear her thoughts, see her ideas, and understand Rin perfectly.

"Guessing I will not accept." Saria said as she turned her back to the girl. She was looking at a picture of a boy.

Rin was curious so she stepped forward a little. It looked like the boy from the wood's.

Rin was shocked because it seemed as if Saria cared for the boy.

"Ha!" Saria screamed happily as something banged into Rin's head knocking her out cold.

"I finally get to do my trick!"

Rin lay there as a big bump on her head emerged.


	4. Chapter 4 The Scarlet Bunny

"Wha-?" Rin cried as she sat up in hard bed. She went to rub her eyes, but her hands were big and white.

"Eh!" she screamed as she tried to get the thing off. Struggling with ripping her hand off the girl was worn out and she flopped down on the bed exasperatedly.

"Oh, so your up!" a smiling girl pranced over quickly.

In a quick second Rin thought of Gumi, but it was only Saria. It was odd for the girl to be acting so chipper.

Saria leaped over to Rin and patted her head lightly.

"My bunny rabbit! Aren't you cute as ever, Alice?" Saria chuckled as she showed the girl a little wooden mirror.

Rin was sick of being called Alice. She didn't even look in the mirror all she did was push it away. She pushed the mirror so hard it shattered on the ground.

"My name is Rin Kagamine! Not Alice!" Rin announced as she jumped off the bed and put her hand on her chest.

"Ah," Saria smiled devilishly, "The hidden mirror shards. Even shard revealing it's own memory. Yet the Alice foolishly let's the chance to understand slip away. Foolish." she looked so angry. Though, Rin didn't care how she felt, or did she?

"Stop haunting me like a nightmare!" Rin scolded Saria. Her bunny ears bended because she was angry.

Saria found that cute and as usual got out of her insane mood and glomped the girl. She handed Rin a carrot, nearly shoving it in her mouth.

"Here." she gestured to the carrot, "Eat it."

Rin's nose twitched. No, she wasn't acting like a bunny… she was about to get a nosebleed from the thought in her head.

It was odd that Saria and Rin were so close after everything. The odd feeling arose in Rin again as she noticed this fact. Such a fuzzy and warm feeling. Yet, it felt so wrong and horrifying.

Saria got the same feeling and the two looked at each other then looked away.

"So, why am I in this bunny suit, Saria-ch-" Rin was about to call Saria "-chan" but she decided that was odd.

Saria looked around before shrugging. "I don't know. A feeling I guess. I get these odd feelings a lot like someone else's memories make me do this." she looked a little troubled, but then she smiled again in that pyshco way. Her eyes were wide and she cocked her to the left. "Do you know that feeling, Alice?" Saria paused a little before saying Alice.

Rin outstretched her hand in a comforting way before the girl as that question. At the question she recoiled her hand quickly.

"Alice… out of the house…" she seemed like she was spacing out so Rin didn't move just in case.

"Now!" the girl screamed in that psychotic scream again.

Rin had to hop around before finally reaching the door. Her white, fuzzy paw tried grabbing the knob. From the fuzz on her hands her hands slipped off the knob a lot. After several annoying tries she got the door open and looked around before hopping out.

"I will protect you…. Alice." Saria whispered to herself. She grabbed the little sword that she had taken from the child. Rin hopped away and looked back at Saria helplessly. She was very worried about Saria. Saria bravely stepped outside on her own. Clenching the little sword in hand as she trembled. Tears rolled down her eyes, but she kept a dark glare. Yet, Rin could see the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"I never wanted this to happen." she smiled lightly as she cocked her head to the side and tears ran down her face. Her face was now red and the trails where the tears were were pale. Her eyes were red and watery from the tears too. She closed her eyes sadly and stood there in silence for a bit.

A familiar figure stood in front of her but he looked…different and abused.

The figure stood there a while before saying in a raspy voice, "Saria. I never wanted to do this either." his voice was shaking as if he was sad.

Saria raised the sword on the bloodied and tattered boy and cried as she ran forward against the cold wind. Her green hair flying back as she charged.

Rin was going to tell Saria to stop, but her throat was too dry. She couldn't even lift an arm to stop her. If she wanted the boy to live then why not let him? It didn't make sense at all.

Saria slashed the boy in one hit and didn't look back.

"I'm sorry…Link." she cried up so much. She fell onto her knees and sobbed into her bloody and wet hands.

Something in Rin's head was banging and throbbing. As if someone or something was trying to tell her something. She held the sides of her head and started walking toward a bramble spot. She had no idea where she was going, but she just knew something was there.

Slowly, Saria got up off the ground and smiled. She followed the blond as she wandered off. She knew what was happening, everything.

Rin walked deep into the dark woods until she came to a place that looked like home.

She threw her arms up in shock and happily hopped over. She flopped onto her bed but felt something prick her body.

When she moved over there was blood everywhere. It had such a revolting smell and color.

"Ugh…" Rin coughed as she held her mouth and nose. Yet when she checked her back there was no wound there. Something shiny was in the pool and so Rin picked it up. It seemed like a glass shard.

Suddenly, Rin felt a cold burst of air so in quick motion that she closed her eyes. When she opened them there was something so horrible before her eyes. Something she never wanted to see again. It was…..


	5. Chapter 5 The Unbelievable Memory

It was….Gumi. Rin felt so happy, but she felt so terrible too. Gumi was not herself in that picture.

It showed Gumi in the same room as this, but someone was with her. Rin could barely see who. She squinted and squinted until finally she saw… herself.

She was next to Gumi. Rin tied to figure it out with no luck. Suddenly, the photo moved like it was a movie. Rin was moving toward Gumi….and.. She…hit her.

Rin was shocked and she tried ripping at the picture, only to find out she could actually go through it. She looked around the room. It looked normal in here.

She sat and watched what was happening and what people were saying.

"Rin, you look like a bunny with that bow!" Gumi laughed.

"Oh shut up! You eat carrots! You should be the bunny!" Rin screamed at Gumi.

Gumi didn't understand, so she started backing away. "R-rin…Calm down I was only teasing you!"

Rin watched the movie in horror. What had gotten into her? She watched as Gumi backed away more and more…towards the open window.

"Heh, Gumi. Watch where your going." Rin's eyes were not blue. They were a horrifying deep red.

"Rin. I would just like to clear something up. You are not doing this. It is someone else. Whom was jealous of you and Gumi, so they took you over. Can you think of someone who would be angry about this? Anyone? Maybe even a certain diva?" Saria giggled.

Rin gasped. It would have been Miku. Was it? Or was it really Rin? Rin had a doubt it was Miku. She still thought it was her.

"After what all I sacrificed for you. I sacrificed Len as firewood for you! Just to you warm when you were poor! What do I get out of it?" Rin screamed at Gumi.

"Rin! You could have just left me on the streets to die! I am grateful to you! Also-"

"Don't say anymore! You tease me every day! That's all you do! It wasn't funny!" Rin cried.

Rin was so confused. She never thought any of that happened, but the window definitely felt right.

As Rin watched herself get closer to Gumi she just sat and stared. She didn't do anything.

"Let you drop to the ground. I hope you die you…you!" Rin cried as she shoved Gumi out the window.

Gumi screamed in fear and outstretched her hand hoping that Rin would change her mind. All she did was watch as the girl still held her hand out, and then fell to the cement.

Rin's eyes were dried out. She couldn't breath, she couldn't blink. She just watched her best friend die by her own hand.

Rin stood up from kneeling on the ground and ran to the window. She looked down to herself carry Gumi away. Gumi was in a white dress so the blood showed easily. It seeped into her hair and skin making the green red.

Rin looked around and was going to slide down the drain pipe to follow herself when she got warned.

"Alice! Fool, you can't go deeper into this world. It is a more distorted mess than mine. It will twist your body up till there is nothing left of you, but the tears. You will have no way out. It is pure torture…I don't want to lo-" Saria warned quietly.

"I want to figure out the truth, Saria. I really do. I love Gumi, and I'm not going to lose her!" With that Rin jumped out of the window and quickly slide down the drain pipe.

"I don't want to lose you too… Rin."


	6. Chapter 6 Water Abyss

"Gumi!" The blond desperately called out to the girl in the memory. She ran quicker and quicker. Pictures of Gumi and her smiling together were unbearable to Rin, but she kept on running despite all of that.

She saw herself carry Gumi away to a lake. Rin stopped for a moment. She thought she remembered the place.

"Rin!" a exasperated Saria cried to the standing blond. Saria grabbed Rin's shoulder when she noticed what was there. That park…..was so familiar.

"I- I don't…." Rin cried as she stared in horror at the place.

"Rin….," Saria became as she loosened her grip on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry….but this is where it happened…"

Rin stood so still, but then became to tremble. Slowly she lifted her arms to her head and grabbed her ears as if o block something out.

"It….no….can't be…," Rin cried, "Why…? Why here?…" her voice shook and Saria could her the girl's desperate tries at crying silently.

"It's okay to cry, Rin. I know it's painful." Saria said as she looked away. She couldn't bare herself to look at the child.

Rin was on the ground still staring as she saw herself struggle with the green-haired girl. Rin knew what was going on. She didn't know why but she knew it all somehow.

"Rin! Please! Help!" the green-haired girl pleaded. Rin noticed the green-haired girl was barely alive…and she wasn't talking to the memory….she was talking to Rin right now!

Quickly, Rin stumbled to her feet and ran closer to the girl bleeding girl. She outstretched her hand hoping to grab the girl. Gumi did the same and with a relieved but sad smile she reached out her hand and pleaded more and more.

Rin was almost there she could feel the girl's touch, her laughter, her warm, welcoming smile, everything about Gumi seemed to radiate inside Rin's heart that was pounding.

Rin could see Gumi clearly now. She knew everything would be okay now. Once she grabbed her hand she would wake up and find it was a nightmare. She smiled happily as she grabbed Gumi's hand.

Sadly, the girls grip loosened and her hand was being pulled away. Her hand was bloody and Rin hadn't even noticed. Screaming, kicking, struggling, and crying Gumi tried to get back but the power of the memory Rin was to strong for her.

Rin couldn't hear anything. She could see but it seemed as if it was in slow-motion. She turned around and saw a worried Saria running towards her.

Rin smiled and when she looked around….Gumi wasn't being dropped into the lake. The memory Rin had pulled her away from the lake and….Rin was falling into the lake. She stared in wonder at Gumi then splashed into the lake.

This time she didn't black out. It was as if she never fell at all. She could breath and see and everything. She tried to get to the surface but it seemed she down to deep.

She thought she wasn't gonna to kill Gumi. She thought only she drowned and this was just an odd memory thing in the after-life. If there even was an after-life, she wouldn't know and she hoped she never would.

Suddenly the water got reddish. Puffs of red were coming into the water like dye in water. She looked up to see something.

Gumi. Gumi was being held by the throat so tightly her neck was bleeding and the rest was already bleeding. Gumi seemed she was struggling to get out of the grip, but was to tired.

"No! Keep fighting! Don't get tired, Gumi! Stop it! Stop it now! Let Gumi go!" Rin somehow managed to scream underwater.

Gumi held onto the hands that were drowning and choking her. She became limp and lifeless.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to swim up to Gumi. She was pulled under every time she tried to move up. She fell, she gave up and dropped to the bottom of the lake. She watched as the person let go of Gumi and Gumi sunk to the water bottom, a dark and much more deeper one. It seemed like an abyss. Rin watched as Gumi's stained hair floated with her gently as she sunk to the bottom. Her hands and arms in front of her like she was waiting for someone to grab her. Her white, now red, dress floated gently in front of her too.

After Rin watched Gumi leave she saw Saria look into the lake and start to cry. With that Rin felt tired and closed her eyes hopefully for the last time.


End file.
